Kim and Ron's relationship
and Ron.]]Kim and Ron have have been best friends since their first day of preschool, in fact, ever since right after naptime. Kim and Ron have a very distinctive relationship of opposites that covers both their personalities and their natural aptitudes. Kim's a Type A teen: a perfectionist who sets high standards for herself and is concerned about her image. Ron's a Type B teen: he's laid-back, ambivalent and somewhat random. Equally, Ron does well in all of the areas in which Kim doesn't (like cooking and being able to resist peer pressure), and vice versa. Kim and Ron complement each other, and their relationship works well. They share a passionate kiss at the end of So the Drama and they're shown to be officially boyfriend-and-girlfriend at the start of the fourth season. But there were some episodes before So the Drama that hinted that Kim and Ron may have had feelings for each other long before that, like in A Very Possible Christmas, Overdue and Gorilla Fist, but they may have been too proud (Kim) or embarrassed (Ron) to admit their feelings. They're still together at the end of the fourth season, and they both manage to graduate from high school, along with all of their classmates except for Bonnie, who blew off all her classes the last week of school, which made her miss an important pop quiz in Mr. Barkin's class, and left her one credit short of graduating, so she was forced to go to summer school in order to graduate. At first, Bonnie's very upset about this, but she cheers up when her boyfriend, Señor Senior, Junior, tells her that he'll be there with her in spirit (after saying that his actual self will be lounging by his pool). Episodes Ill Suited It's the start of their senior year, and Kim and Ron are still officially boyfriend-and-girlfriend. Bonnie doesn't approve of their relationship, claiming that it's practically a rule for cheerleaders to date jocks---''especially'' since they're seniors now---and says that if Ron can't "step up," then Kim should "trade up." Kim tells Ron not to obsess about Bonnie's comment, but of course he does. But after he convinces himself that he and Kim live in "a trade-up free zone," he overhears Kim talking to Monique that she herself actually agrees with Bonnie about "trading up" (which was actually Monique's cell phone). Ron now thinks that Kim's going to dump him since he's not a jock. Ron then tries out for the football team, although at first he doesn't make it. But later, after a confrontation with Professor Dementor, he "secretly borrows" Kim's relatively new, virtually indestructable battle suit and makes the football team as the new quarterback (because Brick had graduated the previous June). But after Dementor tries to steal the suit while the two are at Bueno Nacho, Kim finds out how Ron really made the team. Ron then tells her that he did it because he had heard her talking to Monique about "trading up" and that he didn't want to risk losing her, but Kim tells him that the "trading up" was about Monique's cell phone. She assures Ron that she doesn't care that he's not a jock but that she cares about him for who he is. Even though he cheated his way onto the football team (which Ron had confessed to Mr. Barkin, who's apparently the coach), Ron becomes the new running back for the team, which he's really excited about, although he's still punished for cheating his way onto the team by being forced to crab-walk laps around the football field. The Big Job Kim gets irritated when Ron keeps using coupons whenever they go out on dates, so they decide to get part-time jobs---Kim gets a job at Club Banana (thanks to Monique), and after many failed attempts, Ron finally gets a job at Smarty Mart, thanks to Martin Smarty after Ron had saved his life. The Cupid Effect It's Valentine's Day, and when Kim asks Ron about it, he forgot that it was Valentine's Day---but in Ron's defense he never had a girlfriend to celebrate the holiday with until Kim became his girlfriend. At the end of the episode, they're still together, and they're about to share a kiss until they're interrupted by Wade and Monique. Clothes Minded ~Kim mentioned Ron as her boyfriend. : -(at Bueno Nacho) = ::: -Cashier: HEY! Are you going to order anything? ::: -Kim: Waiting for my boyfriend. Big Brother The Stoppables adopt Hana, and Ron meets up with Yori again. He tells her that Kim's his girlfriend. Mathter and Fervent This is the first time Kim says, "NOBODY messes with my boyfriend!," when Ron was being threatened by the Mathter. The Mentor of Our Discontent Kim and Ron's third kiss. : -Ron: Okay, I have no idea what just happened, but I'm clearly not cut out to make people's life choices. : -Kim: Oh, I wouldn't be so sure. You helped me choose...you. : -Ron: Okay, that time I was a genius (then they kiss). Oh No! Yono! Kim and Ron's fourth kiss, but it was cut off by Hana, Ron's baby sister (although they obviously weren't upset by this though). Clean Slate It's Kim and Ron's half-iversary (six months of dating). Kim gives Ron a belt as her gift to him. Ron refuses that he's having a pants problem, but then his pants are removed after a person pushing a cart passes by him. Kim ends up getting amnesia, but she remembers basically everything except for the fact that Ron's her boyfriend now. But then at the end, Kim sees Ron lose his pant and that makes her remember that they're boyfriend-and-girlfriend now, and that she also loves him. : -Kim: Um...Ron (points out his pants to him). : -Ron: Oh, this so thanks! : -Kim: Good plan. But that's not why I gave you the belt (realizes that she remembers that Ron's her boyfriend)... I remember! I remember! I gave you the belt for our half-iversary! : -Ron: I still don't get exactly what that is. : -Kim: Ron, I remember that you're my boyfriend, and that I love you! : -Ron: For real? : -Kim: For real (hugs him). : -Ron: Now THIS is a memory. Homecoming Upset Kim sees Bonnie kissing Ron, and Kim gets angry and jealous, knowing that Bonnie's making a move on her boyfriend (but they reconcile and Bonnie starts dating Señor Senior, Junior). They were about to share a kiss at the end of the episode, but get interrupted by Bonnie. : -Ron: Well, I guess our trip to Venice was a success. : -Kim: Uh-huh, we got to see the beautiful city, have a semi-romantic, and...put an end to the Queen kissing. : -Ron: You know I didn't--- : -Kim: It's okay, I get it (about to kiss) --- : -Bonnie: Oh, Junior! Graduation The most special episode between the two besides Ill Suited. In this, Ron panics about what the future will be like after graduating, fearing what will happen to his relationship with Kim. As he panics, Kim tells him not to worry and that graduation isn't the end of the world. But at their graduation, Kim's abducted by Lorwardian aliens, Warhok and Warmonga, along with Drakken. Seeing this, Ron teams up with Shego to rescue them and finds a spaceship to do so. Going inside the ship, he finally meets up with Kim and hugs her tightly. While they're fighting the aliens, Ron's still panicking about the future, but Kim tells him, "Ron, get a grip, nothing's going to come between us." After being beat up by Warhok, Sensei tells Ron to "summon the mystical monkey power." When Ron uses the power to fight Warhok and Warmonga, this shows that he really has fallen in love with Kim, because he didn't want to risk losing Kim forever. Ron throws the two aliens into a space ship, which explodes (thus killing them), leaving Shego impressed and Kim totally speechless (which is really something because it takes a lot to actually shock her). After that, the couple sets off to finish their graduation. At the after party, Kim, Ron, Monique, Wade and others are seen having fun while Bonnie's seen studying for summer school. The ending is parody of the movie musical, Grease, when Kim and Ron fly off in Kim's car (they also have their fifth kiss, without interruption). Kim: See! told ya' graduation wasn't the end of the world (then they kiss). Gallery Final Ending.jpg Kim crushing.jpg Ill-Suited Kim-melts.png Ill-Suited Kim Ron prom.png Ill-Suited Kim Ron prom2.png Ill-Suited Kim Ron prom3.png Ill-Suited Kim Ron prom4.png Ill-Suited Kim Ron prom5.png Ill-Suited Kim Ron prom6.png Ill-Suited Ron-calls-Kim.png Ill-Suited Ron-calls-Kim2.png Ill-Suited Ron-calls-Kim3.png Snapshot 11 (9-5-2012 11-21 PM).png Snapshot 1 (9-5-2012 10-22 PM).png Snapshot 2 (9-6-2012 5-08 PM).png Snapshot 3 (9-5-2012 10-23 PM).png Snapshot 3 (9-6-2012 5-11 PM).png Snapshot 4 (9-6-2012 5-11 PM).png Ba ba da da.jpg Bueno-Nacho-Filmstrip.png ES - Kim, Ron, and Bonnie.jpg Neue Bitmap.jpg 1206.jpg KimRon12YearsDifference 6108.jpg 0704.jpg Bueno Nacho SC 013.png Bueno Nacho SC 012.png Bueno Nacho SC 011.png Bueno Nacho SC 006.png Bueno Nacho SC 002.png YoriKimmietryingtosaveRon.jpg 0704.jpg ES - Kim, Ron, and Bonnie.jpg Bueno Nacho SC 002.png Bueno Nacho SC 006.png Bueno Nacho SC 012.png Bueno Nacho SC 013.png 1139.jpg 0474.jpg 0379.jpg Snapshot 14 (9-9-2012 5-44 PM).png Snapshot 13 (9-9-2012 5-44 PM).png Snapshot 12 (9-9-2012 5-44 PM).png Snapshot 8 (9-9-2012 5-43 PM).png Snapshot 7 (9-9-2012 5-42 PM).png Snapshot 6 (9-9-2012 5-42 PM).png Snapshot 22 (9-9-2012 5-47 PM).png Snapshot 18 (9-9-2012 5-46 PM).png Snapshot 17 (9-9-2012 5-46 PM).png Snapshot 16 (9-9-2012 5-45 PM).png Snapshot 80 (9-9-2012 7-11 PM).png Snapshot 76 (9-9-2012 7-10 PM).png Category:Galleries Category:Teams